


Trip with Birds

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: 'Where are we Going?', Another OTP has appeared, Bus, M/M, STEM AU, Song Fic #19, ygotp2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuya takes Shun on a trip somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For ygotp prompt 'Where are we going?' I got another OTP song fic by the same band as last time. 
> 
> *plays 'Early Birdie' by Owl City*

Shun was sitting against the chair of the bus with Yuya by his right side. Yuya had woken up earlier than normal in order to come to this trip on the bus.

“Where are we going?” Shun had asked him when he met up with the boy earlier. Yuya grinned a mischievous smile as he held the right strap of his backpack. His left hand with the index finger extended tilting from side to side.

“Let’s not spoil a surprise.” Yuya said. Shun grumbled as Yuya had asked him to wake up at around six in the morning for this trip. He turned to look down on his right to see the boy resting against his arm, leaning against him. On his left was the window that showed what was outside as the bus travelled along the road.

‘You’re sleeping on a bus trip.’ Shun thought annoyed. After all the times they had been warned about ‘stranger danger’ as kids, Shun would make sure to be wary of his surroundings in case someone did intend to attack them. Nothing too terrible had happened to him yet in life but just in case someone decided to threaten him he would make sure to be alert of those around him. In the bus there were only two other passengers beside them. This being a Saturday morning it made sense for a bus to be this empty as the other humans would normally be sleeping like the Yuya beside him. Shun saw that the bus was slowing down and shook Yuya awake. 

“Urrrghhh.” Yuya groaned awake as he rose from Shun’s arm.

“Is this the stop?” Shun asked. Yuya looked confused but then remembered he did not tell Shun where they were headed. He stood up and looked at his surroundings in panic but once he saw the area outside the window he relaxed as he exhaled a breath.

“No.” Yuya answered as he sat down in the chair. He then turned to Shun with a grin.

“It’s still farther ahead.” Yuya said. 

“How far?” Shun asked, his annoyance starting to show. Yuya laughed before he placed his right hand under his chin as the elbow rested on his right leg. Shun could tell he was calculating the route in his head.

“I think about half an hour or so.” Yuya finally responded. He then turned to Shun and could see his boyfriend’s mild irritation.

“It will be worth it. I promise.” Yuya guaranteed trying to calm him down. Shun sighed as he crossed his arms across his chest. He was most definitely not going to play the ‘Are we there yet?’ game like his boyfriend would whenever it was Shun’s turn to decide their destination for a date. Shun then decided on taking out his smartphone and Yuya noticed it.

“Pokemon Go?” Yuya asked. Shun had to groan at his boyfriend’s assumption.

“No.” Shun responded. He would get enough of that whenever it was Yuya’s turn to decide. Most likely this trip would also lead to a lot of walking as usual when Yuya would decide so he should save some of the battery for later. He checked the time on the phone just before deciding to put it away against his pocket.

‘6:43’ It read. 

‘Around 7:13’ Shun calculated as he added the half hour trip to the time. Shun felt his boyfriend lean on him again and groaned when he saw him sleeping. 

‘That’s what you get for exerting your body yesterday during practice.’ Shun thought. He had went to the gymnasium to see Yuya practice after Reiji had given him a week off the STEM volunteer. Shun looked at his arms as he could already feel some relief from the pressure he usually felt from overexerting them when working on the robots he had as projects. Once Yuya had found out he quickly put Shun to do some hand exercises that he had learned, as his own arms would sometimes develop the pain from experiencing the similar pain in the arms. Shun had to admit that while Yuya’s tic would be annoying it could be useful for certain things like knowing some form of therapy for certain areas of the body. It made him wonder how it would be when they would finally…. Shun felt his heart accelerate as he shook his head slightly with a blush on his face.

‘He’s not ready for that.’ Shun thought. It had become harder for him to stop himself from wondering into how that body would feel under him or even on top of him should they ever… Shun gripped his right arm trying to hold some form of control.

‘He hasn’t said yes.’ Shun thought. Yuto would probably kill him should he even dare to commit the act without some form of consent from the other. He had yet to ask Yuya how he would feel about it as just the reaction his boyfriend might give him from judging him was enough to scare him. But Shun… he couldn’t stop his cravings like he could before. He had let the boy in and now he wanted to know how it would feel to just trust him with the act. He just didn’t want him to judge him for it and Yuya had not exhibited some interest in the area. It was a real irony to Shun that Yuya would move his body so much but when it came to that area it was unknown if he pursued it further or showed interest.

‘Can I even face him?’ Shun thought worried as he looked at the sleeping Yuya. Should he agree, could he even face Yuya without scaring him away or coming out strong? Could he restrain himself from the fantasies that constantly haunted him surrounding the boy? He did not want to scare the other away just for fulfilling his secret desires. To hold Yuya in an intimate manner such as that. Shun could feel his heart accelerate at just the thought of holding him. Shun extended his left arm shakily as he grabbed Yuya’s right shoulder with it. The other snuggled closer to him and Shun felt his heart beating faster at the innocence.

‘No.’ Shun thought. But his body would not respond to it as he kissed the other on the lips. If only it could quench his unsated desires with just one. He was surprised when he felt a push from the other who giggled. Shun broke the kiss and saw Yuya giving him a smile as he opened his eyes.

“Someone’s making an early performance.” Yuya said amused as he looked at Shun. He then looked at his surroundings and sighed.

“It will only be for a moment.” Yuya told him. Shun knew he was referring to their stop. 

“But the effects can last forever.” Shun commented. Yuya became confused by his sudden wording. He then shook his head.

“I don’t think we will get injured.” Yuya said.

‘One of us will.’ Shun thought upset. Either him or Yuya were bound to get hurt should this relationship continue the way it was. Should he just confess to Yuya?

“Yuya.” Shun called his name. Yuya was surprised that Shun had said his name. He knew this was serious.

“Yeah?” Yuya asked as he turned to him. Shun held his right hand with his own and suddenly felt nervous for what he was about to do.

“Do you think you can catch up to me?” Shun asked. Yuya looked at him confused before he laughed a fake one.

“I don’t think I can ever catch up to you when it comes to robotics.” Yuya joked. Shun became irritated.

“It’s not that.” Shun managed to say in a calm tone although he was still raging from that comment. Yuya turned to him confused, clearly beckoning him to continue. Shun felt his heart start to shiver at what he was about to say.

“Can we…” Shun paused as he closed his eyes. Yuya became worried, wondering what was troubling him.

“Move to making some birdies.” Shun finally completed his statement. Yuya grinned as he nodded with his right arm raised in determination.

“Sure, I will help you with your next project.” Yuya said referring to Shun’s robotic bird project. Shun could feel his head heat up at his boyfriend’s misunderstanding. Yuya then turned to look forward from his seat.

“It’s important to you right?” Yuya asked. Shun turned to see Yuya’s face look solemn.

“But I don’t know if the birds at home will be happy.” Yuya said. Shun was confounded by Yuya’s statement before he finally understood he meant his family. Wait so Yuya… Yuya turned to look at him. 

“I think a birdie is ready even when the parents don’t teach them how to make nests.” Yuya said. Shun exhaled a breath as he placed his right hand on top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Some things come from old knowledge.” Shun said. Yuya laughed.

“But new experiences to the being.” Yuya said laughing nervously. His heart suddenly felt warm with some sort of tremble inside. He turned to look at Shun who had his eyes closed as he leaned close to the floor. Yuya looked at their surroundings and started grinning.

“Hey early birdie!” Yuya called. Shun opened his eyes to see the grinning Yuya.

“We made it.” Yuya said. Shun raised his body up and saw the sun starting to rise on the left along with the waters that had continuous waves. Shun then recognized their destination as the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Owl City you have brought some life into me by giving me two of my OTPs in a day.


End file.
